Take Me To The Hills
by Collosus
Summary: When a trip to see the Northern Lights goes horribly awry- eight teenagers must find solace in one another during the peek of winter on the Alaskan hills. With meager food, a decreasing amount of fresh water, and no electronic communication with the outside world, they will come to realize that sacrifices must be made in order to survive.


Take me to the Hills

**A/N:** I decided that I was delving too deep into the land of high school drama- so I thought long and hard about a new story I could create that would not only interest OHSHC readers, but keep _me_ interested as well. I haven't made a story quite like this to be honest- but I know that there are survival stories such as this on Animal Planet and the like. I have always been interested in the survivor's stories and their journey to the end, so I took a leap of faith and decided to chance my hand at this type of genre. I hope I can accommodate the readers who appreciate the wilderness! And as always, reviews help make the story better; they only take a second to write!

_**Five Hours Earlier**_

"Sempai- I have a bad feeling about this."

Tamaki looked up from trying to zip up the front of his jacket and stared at his lovely little daughter. The girl still hadn't gotten dressed for the hike and was currently wearing a long sleeved sweater with sweatpants- certainly not attire that'd keep her delicate body from shivering, thought the airy minded blonde.

"Oh Haruhi- my dear, dear Haru-"

"-Don't change the subject." The brunette then snapped in irritation, crossing her arms across her chest.

The four other individuals seated around Haruhi and the Blonde King were all gearing up and readying themselves- excitement evident on their faces. Two auburn haired twins were seated next to eachother beside the bed, and a rather stoic faced male sat on the bed itself as he applied lotion on the face of another blonde boy holding a bunny.

"Oh come on Haruhi, don't be such a-"

"Buzzkill." Started the twins as they mutually teased her.

"I'm not being a _buzzkill_-"

"Looks like someone's in-

"-Denial." They prodded again.

"I'm _not_ in denial!" was then shouted in exasperation. "I was watching the news earlier- there's a 42% chance for a blizzard. Blizzard and 'night' are two words that just shouldn't mix. I'm..worried."

"Aw- Haru-chan! Usa-chan and I'll protect you from the snow!"

"…Thanks Hani- but I don't think you understand just how cold snow can get if you stay in it too long. You and Usa-chan'll freeze. We'll all freeze."

"Yeah- snow is cold guys."

"Very cold."

"Are you mocking me?"

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched in agitation as the twins started up their tone again.

"Look- I appreciate you guys bringing me here. It means a lot. I've had loads of fun- but to be frank, my fun-o-meter's been pegged for the night. I'm tired. I just want to go to bed."

"First of all- who says _pegged_ anymore-"

"_I _say pegged-" Haruhi once more snapped.

"-Second of all, we flew you up here for _one_ reason-"

"The seafood dinner and the skiing were just fun little things to do to pass the time."

"-The actual reason is to give you a proper Christmas present."

"Whose stupid idea was it to drag me into a pitch black forest in the _middle of the night_?" Grouched Haruhi- not noticing that her Sempai was now currently laying facedown at her feet, mushrooms sprouting randomly around his body.

"I think you hurt his feelings.." mumbled the younger twin, poking the sobbing blonde bundle uninterestedly with a foot.

"I really don't care if I hurt _anybody's _feelings right now. " she retaliated. "I don't feel good about this trip- and I'm not going." And with that, the brunette stormed off in search of her room.

_Meanwhile, in the neighboring dorm…_

"Kyoya- does this jacket make my curves look too curvy~?"

"I'm busy."

"But Kyoya- that's inconsiderate of you. When a woman asks a man for his input, she deserves _input."_

There was a sigh of irritation from the be-speckled male. He pushed his sliding glasses up to the bridge of his nose and continued to type away at his computer.

"You look striking."

"Kyoya- you didn't even look at me."

A small, but very discreet smile graced his lips.

"It was a very quick look."

"It was a non-existent look."

"Oh? Looks like somebody caught on."

There was a soft knock on the door and the red-head decided to answer it rather then stay in the presence in the shadow king any longer.

The door was opened to reveal a rather meek looking Haruhi.

"Hm? Haruhi? Why aren't you dressed yet? We're about to leave in a bit."

"That what I'm here for Renge. I uh-…I don't think I'm going."

There was silence for a split second before a loud shriek pierced the air. Haruhi nearly dropped to her knees as the sound reverberated against her skull.

"OH JEEZE- RENGE WHAT IN THE-"

"How can you _not _be coming?!" The overly-dramatic girl grabbed the still shivering girl's arm and pulled her into the room.

"We've planned this for months Haruhi! Months! Don't you understand how time consuming this has been for me?! For us?!"

"-Don't you mean _me_?" Came a soft voice of indignation from the desk beside the bed. A look of mild agitation sported the dark haired individual's face as he shot a passive look in Renge's direction.

But either the frantic girl didn't hear or just chose to ignore Kyoya's comment- she placed both hands on Haruhi's shoulders and shook her.

"What on earth is going through your mind?! You _have_ to go. You _must! _It is your

_destiny!"_

"Will you p-please stop sh-shaking me?"

The longhaired individual stopped her shaking but didn't relinquish her hold on Haruhi's shoulders.

Once Haruhi got her bearings back, she took a step back from the female and stabilized herself, rubbing her neck with an apologetic look.

"I just...I don't know. There's a 42% chance of a snowstorm tonight on the mountain. It'll be cold, everyone'll be miserable, nobody's gonna want to walk five miles in the dead of night, beaten down by the wind- by the cold. It's be better if we all just stayed here…Maybe eat some more crab…Crab sounds good."

Renge crossed her arms; much similar to the way Haruhi did not too long ago, and shifted her weight on one leg.

"45% of snowfall is-"

"42%" corrected Haruhi in a sheepish manner.

"Whatever- 42% is less than half of a chance. Which always means they're less likely to happen!"

"What a genius." Could be heard in the background, as a sarcastic two-cents to the conversation that really didn't include Kyoya, was added.

But again, the one who it was directed to ignored the comment anyhow.

"Haruhi…Have you _ever_ seen the Northern Lights?"

"Yes."

"The _real _Northern Lights?"

"…Yes?"

"Haruhi, I mean the real, _real, _Northern Lights. Pictures don't count."

"Well then…No. But that's ok- because pictures are just as nice."

"No they are most certainly not!"

Haruhi debated whether it was worth getting into an argument over. Because chances were- the girl would break out in some random musical number and waste about five more minutes of her time.

"Renge…I appreciate the sentiment. But I'm just not going. If you want to go- fine. But I'd rather have everyone stay here. Really- I do. …So goodnight." Then before she left she waved goodnight to Kyoya and shut the door behind her.

Renge stared as Haruhi left her- and placed hands on her hips, a scowl beginning to form.

"She is _going_ on that trip." She then mumbled under her breath.

"If my name isn't Renge Houshakuji!"


End file.
